The Imaging & Histology Core provides a wide variety of visualization and quantitative techniques that allow investigators working on three SCOR Projects to extract morphologic and physiologic information from biological materials, using both fixed and live samples. Techniques supported include immunohistochemistry, electron microscopy, light microscopy, and quantitative and qualitative morphometric analysis. These techniques are supported by a rich assemblage of state of the art instrumentation along with highly skilled technicians who offer assistance, instruction and consultation for SCOR investigators, as well as assistance in the development of new experimental and analysis approaches. The Imaging & Histology Core is divided into a series of facilities, histology, light microscopy, and electron microscopy.